<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kaon Is An Abstract Noun by SuperFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704414">Kaon Is An Abstract Noun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms'>SuperFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Memory Fic, Tag As I Go, literally just kin memories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Generally, a collection of kin memories from when I was Kaon. Some scenes may be paraphrased, due to imperfect recall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hookshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Hookshot~ What are you up to?" Kaon catcalled, servos clasped behind his back.</p>
<p>Vos startled, sputtering for a few astroseconds. When he finally caught his wits, "Kaon? Don't call me that. I'm Vos."</p>
<p>Kaon hummed, moving to a more comfortable pose. "I don't see why <i>not.</i> Besides..!" He wiggled his brow ridges, with some difficulty.</p>
<p>Sighing long-sufferingly, Vos dragged the flats of his hooks down his faceplates in imitation of a gesture used by those with servos proper. "Kaon," -and here his optics went a bit glassy- "intra-factional relationships are frowned upon."</p>
<p>"So?"</p>
<p>"<i>So</i> we're symbols. Nebulous, perfect representations of what a Decepticon must be. To breach that ideal would be second to treason."</p>
<p>Kaon laughed. "Would be a little awkward to have two cities, ah, servo in servo." He wiggled his digits mockingly. "But if that's how you want to play it, so be it, Vos!"</p>
<p>To the sound of Vos' disapproval, Kaon left the brightly-lit engine room, one coil clipping a wall before correction.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nickel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Look at you!" Kaon poked Nickel on the nasal ridge, pulsing his coils to watch her face scrunch up. "Fancy yourself a future Tarn?"</p>
<p>"Future? I thought our Tarn was the first."</p>
<p>Shrugging, Kaon replied. "Doesn't mean he won't die."</p>
<p>Nickel hissed. "Not if I have any control over it." She pointed a finger admonishingly at him. "You, however, may not have that assurance."</p>
<p>"Don't need it!" He buzzed, letting the electricity crackle. "If by some means I <i>can't</i> take care of myself..." Kaon slouched dramatically, rolling a servo in a circle on its joint. "...and if my <i>some</i> means <i>no one</i> else can perform minor medical aid, then I know you like us too much to let me die."</p>
<p>His audience of one huffed, folding her arms. "If you aren't dying, Tarn absolutely isn't."</p>
<p>Kaon grinned toothily. "Is that, perhaps, a preference?"</p>
<p>"Wh- no! You stop that, this instant!"</p>
<p>"Eh, I'll grow on you eventually."</p>
<p>Nickel gave Kaon a deadpan look. "Of course you will. Now shut up and let me look at you."</p>
<p>Kaon smirked.</p>
<p>"Not like that, you jerk!" Nickel slapped the top of Kaon's helm, and he scrunched in on himself, giggling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>